All the small things
by Koto'sFan
Summary: Various oneshots of various pairings from all Love Live! series. OoC/Au. Rating from K to T.
1. HanamaruXRuby

_**"It's not indecent, zura!"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Love Live!**

* * *

"Ruby-chan." Hanamaru called out.

"What is it, Maru-chan?"

"What do you think about kissing?"

"Kissing?" Asked the redhead. "As in when two people's lips meet together?" She tilted her head.

"Mhm."

"Romantic... I guess?" Ruby said, pondering why would her friend ask her that kind of question.

"I know right! That feeling when each other's lips connected... _zura_ ~" Hanamaru squealed in excitement. They actually were at a bookstore. Ruby went along with her friend whose hobby is reading to the bookstore and at that time. And Hanamaru suggested to read some books before they go back from there.

Ruby was chuckling. Seeing her friend being this cute gave her a funny feeling. Only a moment later, she found her eyes at Hanamaru's book cover which she was reading.

'Things you shouldn't miss out about love in highschool'

 _So that's the reason.._ Ruby thought to herself, feeling embarrassed why her friend could be this.. somehow.. embarrassing..

 _...Although I'm interested in it too._

"Ruby-chaan?" Hanamaru peered up through Ruby's book which she was using as self-defense to hide her red face. "Are you okay? You weren't listening to me, _zura_ ~"

"A-Ah.. yes, sorry, Maru-chan. I was just thinking that it would be nice if I could experience that as well."

"... _That_? You mean, kissing?" Hanamaru asked.

"Yes..."

 _Eh..?_ The redhead who just answered without thinking at that time noticed she just made a mistake, and a big one.

" _Zura_ ~" Hanamaru beamed.

"N-NO! I- I didn't think about such an indecent thing! I-I... there's no way!" Ruby who was flustered stuttered. Her face became as red as her hair. She tried to hide her embarrassment by shooking both her hands, refusing to accept that she just said that out loud.

"It's not indecent, _zura_!" Hanamaru jumped to her.

"Hue?!" Ruby stepped back a bit since her friend in front of her was too close. "Maru..chan?"

"Kissing is a wonderful thing!" She exclaimed seriously, still looking at the redhead intensely.

 _..I think it's also wonderful you could say that with that face, Maru-chan.._

"Y-Yeah, I gues... I mean, the thought of wanting to experience it is indecent.. not the act itself." Ruby explained sheepishly. "Right? Ahaha.." She ended it with an awkward laugh. She just couldn't keep her composure, and her face kept getting redder and redder as time goes by.`

 _This whole conversation is just... weird! Girls on our age shouldn't talk about this kind of thing in a bookstore!_

"No it's not."

"Eh?"

"It's not indecent, Ruby-chan. That's normal, you know. It's what we call curiosity." Hanamaru said with a smile. Ruby widened her eyes, finding Hanamaru's words sounded logic.

"I mean, even I..." Before she could react, Ruby found herself being cornered into the shelf book behind her and eyes met with golden orbs. "want to experience it too."

"M-M-Maru... chan..?" Ruby froze. She only could call out the girl's name, although she was screaming inside about how close their faces were. So close that it seemed Hanamaru was about to-

 _ ***kiss***_

"..."

"...M-M-Maru-chan.. d-d-did y-you ju-just.. k-k-kiss-" Ruby's sentence was cut off by Hanamaru's finger that was on her lips. "It's not indecent, right?" Hanamaru asked while smiling. Ruby in the other hand only nodded, couldn't mutter any words from her closed mouth.

"Now that we've finished choosing the books, let's head to the cashier, Ruby-chan!" Hanamaru said cheerfully. Again, Ruby nodded.

She was like a robot. But with a red face and thoughts running wild about what just happened.

 _Even though we talked about doing it on the lips.._ She thought with a pout forming on her face while touching her forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Total words would be 666 and I didn't want that, hence author's notes.**


	2. ChikaxRiko

**Home visit**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Love Live!**

* * *

"Pardon my intrusion.."

"Naw, Riko-chan~ You don't need to be so formal you knoow."

"I- It's fine, it's common sense after all."

" _Ohoo_ ~, you city girl." Chika teased her. But her friend paid no attention to her words. In fact her eyes all this time were focused on the living being that was staring back at her.

 _ ***gulp***_

"P- Pardon my intrusion.." Riko mumbled, head bowing slightly. Chika who overheard that only wondered why would Riko said it twice. And then she found out that her friend was looking at the dog.

"Shiitake is a good boy though."

"A- Ah? Is that so? Ha.. Ahaha.."

Chika only tilted her head. "Just come on in already, Riko-chan." She said before leaving Riko at the guest's entrance.

Riko peeked at Shiitake once again before following Chika to her room.

"I'm home~" Chika greeted a bit loud.

" _Oh_? Chika-chan, welcome home."

"Mito-nee is working, huh.." Chika muttered, walking to her sister and embraced her. "Yep~" Her sister replied, embraced her youngest sister back.

"Oh, right, Shima-nee-chan," Chika let go of her sister. "Riko is here to visit again."

"The Tokyo girl? _Ara_ ~, welcome, Riko-chan." She greeted Riko who was already inside.

 _Riko-chan?!_ Riko was surprised being called by her first name already. _They're really sisters.._ Riko thought to herself, seeing Chika's sister giving the same vibe as her, despite the difference in age.

"U-Uhm, thanks for having me." She said, bowing again to another Takami's residence.

"Oh my, how gorgeous."

"I know right~ Just like _Ojou_ -sama!" Chiko agreed with her sister. Riko could only laugh sheepishly at their ranting.

...

"What's wrong, Riko-chan? You've been staring at me for quite long, you know." Chika said. Riko who was staring startled a bit.

"N- No, just wondering how similar you are with your sister."

"Really? I don't get that a lot but well, we're sisters after all." Chika answered, grinning cheerfully. Being told like that somehow made her happy.

"I see.. I guess so." Riko said in agreement.

 _Yeap, there's no way telling her that I was thinking how cute Chika is in casual clothes._

"So, how's it going?" Chika asked.

"Ah, yes, I think I can try to play this out."

"Really? Then let's go!" Chika beamed, jumping from her bed, dragging Riko who got confused what was wrong Chika.

"Go where?" Riko cried out.

"To your house of course!"

"... _Eeh_?"

...

Riko sighed to herself, before opening the door and let Chika come inside. "Come in.."

"Pardon my intrusioon~" Chika said happily. She even already took off her sandals and walked away by herself.

"Chika, don't skip!" Riko yelled, afraid her friend would be careless and fall when skipping. It was normal to be excited and all but still..

 _She's way too energetic._ Riko sighed once again. Although a smile was formed on her face. Having a friend visiting over somehow was also exciting to her.

After guiding Chika to her room on the upstairs, Riko revealed her room to Chika and let her in.

"Woow~ So _Tokyo-ish_." Chika mumbled. Riko only chuckled hearing that word. " _Tokyo-ish?_ What's with that."

"Yeah, I mean, Riko-chan's room gives the impression of how Tokyo's girls room look like! Hence, _Tokyo-ish_!

"Pft- Ahahaha~!" They both laughed. Riko thought that having Chika around was so much fun. Ever since she transferred into Uranohoshi High, ever since she met Chika on the seaside, Riko was always having so much fun.

 _Who would've thought someone's presence had this much impact._ Riko thought. She somehow recalled her first encounter with Chika.

"Just like a fate."

"Hm?"

"Our encounter, that is." Riko smiled. Chika wondered for a second that was out of nowhere, but she understood what was that about.

"You said it." Chika too, smiled at Riko.

Riko changed her clothes before they got into business. Of course she didn't let Chika to look at her when she was changing.

"It's fine isn't it. I did see your panties when I lifted your skirt, after all~"

"T- That's not fine at all! And I wouldn't let you do that either next time!" Riko argued back, her face reddened a bit.

" _Boo_ ~" Chika let her tounge out.

Riko ignored Chika's childish act and moved over to the piano. She took out the sheet music from her bag and put it in front of her. She would start playing it since she was ready, but something felt off.

"W- What are you staring at..?" Riko asked. Her eyes met with the ruby colored ones. And the owner was peering through the piano.

"Ah, sorry. I just thought that Riko-chan's clothes is cute. And I also wanted to see you from up close." Chika explained. And that succeed on giving Riko a little heart attack.

 _She said cute!_

"Is that a no?" She asked, her eyes were showing so much excitement and expectations that Riko couldn't abandon. That's the second attack.

"It's fine, but don't get in the way." Chika cheered 'yeay' before letting herself sat next to Riko.

"Uh..."

"I can, right~?" The third one.

Again, Riko couldn't answer anything but a single nod.

She took a breath, readying herself once more before started playing. Chika was astonished by the piano's sounds. But she was more stunned by the one who was playing it. Riko was sparkling. She could see her enjoying herself. Every notes that Riko played sounded beautiful to Chika's ears. Amazing, was the word that Chika let out from her mouth.

After finished playing, Riko tried to catch some air before facing Chika.

"How.. was it?"

Chika cheered her loudly. "Riko-chan, _amazing_! I know I've seen you once but to think seeing it from up close is so different is just.. just.. awesome!" Chika exclaimed. She was so enthusiastic towards Riko's performance.

"You're exaggerating." Riko answered. She could feel her face heated up a bit from Chika's praising.

"So.. I assume that it was to your liking?" Riko asked with her blushing face.

"Uhm, totally!" Chika beamed. Riko also smiled after hearing that. "You're amazing, I like Riko-chan so much!"

Embraced with a hug, Riko couldn't take the final attack and nearly fainted.

 _Khh... Please don't say things like that so easily Chika, I beg you!_ Riko screamed on her mind.

But somehow Chika's hug just getting tighter. " _C-Chika_?!"

"Thank you, Riko-chan."

"Eh?"

"Thank you for coming to Uranohoshi."

Riko could feel the warmness increased and touched Chika's hand. "If it's not for Chika who came for me, I don't think this would happen. So, thank you, Chika."

 _ ***sniff***_

Riko could feel Chika nodded on her shoulder. She moved her hand moved to Chika's hair and start stroking it.

 _Really, thank you, Chika._

* * *

 **A/N: I was confused about the ending, tbh. That bad? ...My apologies, then.**


	3. HonokaxMaki

**Advance, advance!** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Love Live!**

* * *

 ** _*Ahem*_**

"M-Maki-chan?"

"What?" The called one glared back.

 _U-Uwaah, those eyes.._

"J-Just wondering.. Can we.. hold hands?" I asked the the girl who was in front of me. She only stared at me coldly before answering " _No_." as she started walking again.

 _Even though we're dating-?_

...

"And so, Nico-chan!"

"...Yeah, I know, I heard your pitiful story. So, you're asking what to do with Maki, right?" The petite girl I asked for help said. And I nodded eagerly. "Help mee~ I mean, you two are close, after aaall.." I cried out. "Even though I'm the girlfriend.." I continued.

Nico only sighed at me. "Honoka. We're talking about Maki here, you know. That stubborn _tsundere_ girl is the one we're talking about! If approaching doesn't work then you should know what to do!" Nico said to me.

" _Tsundere_?"

"...You don't know what that means-?" She muttered. "Anyway, that means you should let her come to you! If you act ignorant like there's nothing wrong, then she would start to wonder why would you stop giving her the attentions!"

"..And if that's not the case?"

"There's no way, you idiot! Then why would she bothered to go out with you?!"

"Hue-!" I flinched and rubbed my poor forehead.

 _Well, I guess she has a point.._

"It's fine, Nico~ After all, Nico's a pro! Of course things such as love advice is a piece of cake for the great Nico-nii!"

I stayed silent, only hoping that what Nico-chan told me would be the truth. Nico-chan in the other hand who got no response said, "Isn't it too bad that Nico understands Maki better than you? Well that's normal! We are close, often pair up together when practicing, and-"

"Aaaargh- be quiet! Nico-chan you evil!"

"And this cute evil just gave you the solution so that you can become even closer with your beloved one, Nico~"

"Whatever! I'm going home!" I yelled to her before storming off from the clubroom. The raining sound made me feel worse.

 _Is this what they call jealousy? Damn it, Nico-chan!_

I walked faster on the hallway and reached the shoe locker. After changing the slippers with my own shoes, I walked to the exit only to found a certain redhead, staring at the rain.

 _Khh... Darn it, I can't believe this pretty girl is going out with me._ Screamed my mind with joy. Although there was no progress even after dating for 1 month already, I still thought that it was fine.

 _Yeah, just like Nico-chan said.._

 ** _"We are close, often pair up together when practicing, and-"_**

 _Wait, not that one!_

 ** _"Then why would she bothered to go out with you?!"_**

With that in mind, I continued to walk closer to Maki who was standing there alone.

"Maki-chan?" I called out. The redhead headed toward me and her expression seemed a bit lighter after seeing me.

 _I think I also saw her smiling just now.. Was that my imagination?_

"Ah, Honoka.." She mumbled. I smiled to her. "What's wrong? What are you doing, standing here alone all by yourself?"

"Because I have no umbrella with me. And why I'm alone is because Hanayo and Rin went home together, sharing an umbrella since Rin forgot hers." She explained.

"I can't believe I forgot my own umbrella.." She mumbled to herself. I chuckled lightly, thinking that Maki actually could be careless.

"W-What's so funny?" She asked. I only smiled at her and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking how cute Maki-chan is."

"...Wha-? I don't get you at all!" She said, facing the other way. I could see her ear was as red as her hair.

 _Yep, cute._ I thought, grinning to myself. Searching my umbrella in my bag with sharing an umbrella with her in mind, what Nico told me hit me before I could act out.

 _Be ignorant..?_

I stared at Maki, who already stopped facing the other way and was staring back at me. "W-What is it..?"

 _..There's no way I could do that._ I thought to myself, before taking out the umbrella from my bag and opened it.

"It's nothing." I said to her, smiling. I stepped outside school's ground and looked at Maki who was staring blankly.

"What are you staring at Maki-chan? Come closer or you'll get wet." I said to her. Maki whose face was getting red quickly looked down and walked to my side. I smiled widely seeing this cute girlfriend of mine being sooo adorable.

As we walked together in silent, I decided to tell her about my talk with Nico-chan.

...

"Eh? I don't want that!"

"..."

"...O..kay?"

Maki who just shouted at me snapped out and hurriedly hide her face in embarrassment.

 _..She just said that, right? Correction, she yelled! That just happened, right?!_ I kept screaming in my mind, shocked getting an unexpected reaction from the girl beside me.

"Stop.. grinning like.. an idiot.. will you?" She mumbled. I looked at her and she quickly looked the other way again.

"Eh? Am I?"

"Yes, you are! That's why I told you stop grinning, you dummy!"

I giggled at her. "Alright, alright, Maki-chan. I hear you~" I said, even though I was still grinning.

 _Thank you, rain! Thank you, umbrella! And Nico-chan as well!_

And so, we continued our silent walk again. Although, the atmosphere had gotten much better even when it was raining!

...

"By the way, Maki-chan, do you know what _tsundere_ is?"

"Shut it, Honoka!"

"...Ehh~? But why..?"

* * *

 **A/N: Mainstream material, yeap.  
**


End file.
